


I dare you

by maszzaj



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dare, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maszzaj/pseuds/maszzaj
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week Day 4: On A Dare
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 52





	I dare you

“I dare you.”

“What are we, five?” Eddie walked around the table. “No.”

“I double dare you.” Buck smirked and followed Eddie.

Eddie laughed. “Still no.”

“Triple dare you?”

“Why are you being so stubborn about this?”

“Chicken.” Buck smirked. 

Eddie shook his head and ran down the stairs. 

“Is that a no?”

“It’s always been a no.” Eddie yelled over his shoulder. 

Buck glanced around, noting amused expression on his fellow firefighters’ faces. 

Hen shook her head and walked away. 

“What?” Buck frowned. 

“Hopeless,” Chimney said, following after Hen. 

Bobby patted Buck on the shoulder as he walked past him, following the others. 

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Buck yelled after everyone. “I’ll get him to accept the dare, you’ll see.”

*** 

Returning from a call, Buck and Eddie sat in the back of the truck. Buck played with his jacket’s zipper and Eddie stared out the window. 

“So…” Buck glanced toward Eddie. 

After a brief moment, Eddie turned to Buck. “Did you say something?” 

“Why don’t you want to do it?”

“Do what?”

“The dare.” Buck turned fully toward Eddie. “Just give me a reason and I’ll stop asking.”

Eddie stared at Buck for a moment, biting his bottom lip. “Okay-”

“You’ll do it?” Buck’s lips stretched into a wide smile. 

“No.” Eddie shook his head, grimacing. 

Buck’s smile fell and he pouted. 

“I meant okay, as in I’ll give you a reason. If you promise to stop pestering me about the stupid dare.”

“I promise,” Buck said. “But only if it’s a really good reason.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “What’s a really good reason to you?”

“I don’t know.” Buck shrugged his shoulders. “Something life or death?”

Rick backed the fire truck into the station. “Forget it.” Eddie jumped out of the truck before it came to a complete stop. 

*** 

“Hey.” Buck leaned against the side of Eddie’s car.

Eddie stopped and crossed his arms. “If you’re here about the dare, the answer is still the same.”

“No.” Buck pushed away from the car and stepped closer to Eddie. “Not really. I just…”

Eddie huffed and walked past Buck, unlocking his car. 

“I wanted to apologize.”

Eddie paused with his hand on the door handle. He turned, facing Buck. “Go on.”

“I might come on too strong.”

“You think?”

“But-”

“You were doing so good until just now.” 

“But, I really don’t see what’s the big deal. It’s just a fun little game. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“It does to me.” Eddie rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You don’t get it.” Eddie got into his car and drove away, leaving Buck standing in the middle of the parking lot. 

*** 

“I don’t get it.” Buck shook his head and took a sip of his wine. “Help me understand.”

“Oh, Buck,” Maddie dipped a french fry into her chocolate milkshake. “I think you need to figure this one out for yourself.”

“Your my sister. You’re supposed to- How can you eat that?” Buck grimaced as Maddie chewed on her french fry dipped in milkshake. 

“It’s good, like really good. Want to try it?” Maddie pushed her plate and milkshake toward Buck. 

“No. Thanks.” Buck leaned back in his chair, trying to get as far away from Maddie’s monstrosity as possible. 

Maddie shrugged her shoulder and patted her round belly. “More for me and the baby.” She pulled the plate back toward her, and continued eating. She swallowed down another french fry dipped in chocolate milk then said, “As for your problem with Eddie...” 

“I don’t have a problem with him.”

“As I was saying… Instead of daring him, maybe actually talk to him or ask him nicely-”

“No way!” Buck stood up. “That’s the worst advice you’ve ever given me.” He grabbed his jacket and stormed toward the door. “You’re the worst sister ever.”

“I love you, too.” Maddie yelled after Buck. 

Buck paused by the front door. “Yeah, yeah. Love you.” Buck left, slamming the door behind him. 

*** 

Later that night, Buck couldn’t sleep, so he made a list: Get Eddie to accept the dare. He underlined the title twice and wrote down numbers from 1 to 10. Coming up with 10 different strategies to convince Eddie seemed easy. 

After an hour of thinking, the only thing he put on the list was: Get Christopher to help. And even that he scribbled over with his pen. It was a terrible idea. Christopher was too young for Buck to involve him in this. 

Buck drummed his fingers on the table. There had to be a way to convince Eddie to-

Someone knocked on the door. 

“Buck? Are you in?” Chimney knocked again, louder.

Buck rushed to the door, his heart beating fast. “What’s wrong? Where’s Maddie? Is she okay?” 

“What?” Chimney looked up, dark circles under his eyes. “Oh, yeah. Yes, she’s fine. And so’s the baby.” Chimney stumbled into Buck’s apartment. 

“Okay…” Buck followed Chimney. 

“Did you redecorate? This place looks different.”

“Maybe because it’s”-Buck glanced toward the kitchen at the microwave clock-”almost 2 in the morning.”

“Is it?” 

“Yes! What’s going on Chim? Why are you doing here?”

“Can I sleep here tonight? I’d go to the station, but your place was closer.”

Buck frowned. “Um… yeah, sure. Are you sure everything’s okay?”

“Yes, everything is fine,” Chimney kicked off his shoes and lay face down on the couch. 

Buck grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from the closet and brought them to the living room. When he got there, Chimney was already asleep, so Buck covered him with a blanket and left the pillow on the coffee table for Chimney to grab it if he needed it. 

“I’ve been replaced.” Chimney pitifully whined. 

“Replaced?” Buck sat on the coffee table. Maddie loved Chimney, they were having a baby, she would never replace him. 

“By a fucking pillow.” 

Buck frowned. Did he hear that right? “A what?”

Chimney sat up. “A pregnancy pillow. It’s that huge contraption you’re sister sleeps with. Takes up half of the bed. And the wort part, I can’t even touch Maddie, can’t even get close to her, because the stupid pillow is all around her, swallowing her whole.”

Buck laughed. This was over a pillow! 

“It’s not funny!” Chimney said, seriously. “Tonight I told her it’s me or the pillow. And you know what she did?”

“She chose the pillow.”

“She chose the damn pillow.” Chimney nodded his head. 

Buck snorted. 

“A little compassion would be nice.” Chimney huffed. 

Buck nodded, pressing his lips tightly together. 

“Yeah, looks like it.” Chimney grabbed the pillow from the coffee table and threw it on the couch. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. 

Buck went to bed, snicker all the way up the stairs. He couldn’t wait to tell Eddie about this. Except, Eddie was a little mad at him right now. Would he even speak to Buck? Besides, Buck still had to find a way convince Eddie to accept the dare. 

*** 

“Hey, Eddie,” Buck strolled across the room toward Eddie who stood by the pinball machine, looking deep in thoughts. “How was your night?” Buck smiled. He had a new plan, he was going to lure Eddie into false sense of security then dared him again. Eddie would be so shock he’d agree before he could think about it. It’s was foolproof. 

Eddie narrowed his eyes. “Fine.”

“How’s Christopher?”

“His great,” Eddie’s whole face brightened up at the mention of his son. “He’s got a presentation in school today so we spent the whole evening working on that, actually.”

“And you didn’t invite me?” Buck crossed his arms. “You know how I feel about research.”

Eddie laughed. “Well, I was planning on asking you to help Christopher, you’re so much better with this sort of things than I am.”

“Why didn’t you?” 

Eddie ran his hand through his hair, looking down. He exhaled, his body sagging. “I didn’t want you to use Christopher so I’d do the dare.”

“I wouldn’t do that!” Buck paused, remembering his list from last night. “Okay, maybe I thought about it. Just for a second! But I wouldn’t do that. You know me.”

Nodding, Eddie pulled out his phone. “I know. I… I knew last night, but…” Eddie scrolled through his phone then pushing it toward Buck. 

Buck looked at the picture of Christopher holding up a white canvas. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue and violet strings of yarn formed a rainbow flag. On top of the flag was a heart shape made off white, brown, black and grey strings.

It was beautiful, Christopher was one talented kid. 

“It’s for Pride Day at school.” Eddie pocketed his phone. 

“That’s cool. I wish we had that in school when I was a kid.”

Eddie snorted and shook his head. “You’re still a kid.”

Buck stuck out his tongue. 

Having Eddie talk and joke with him again felt too good so Buck decided to postpone his plan. He was going to bring up the dare again after their shift ended. Or tomorrow, after he, Eddie and Christopher had a nice dinner together and played a few games.

*** 

“You’re afraid.” Buck leaned on the truck next to Eddie as they watch Hen and Chimney help a college girl who got her hand stuck in a manhole, trying to get out her dropped phone. 

Eddie frowned. “Afraid of what?”

“The dare.” Buck nodded to himself. “You’re afraid if you do it, you’ll like it, and want to do it again, and again.”

Eddie snorted. “So sure of yourself?”

“I’m awesome. Better than you.”

“You think so?” Eddie smirked, turning his whole body toward Buck.

“Yup. Look at me,” Buck motioned with his hands at his body. 

Eddie’s looked him up and down then shrugged. “You’re okay. Not really my type, though.”

Buck narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. He tried looking calm and relaxed, like Eddie’s words didn’t just rip out a piece of his heart. He knew he wasn’t Eddie’s type. For one, Eddie was straight. And two, they were friends. But hearing Eddie say that out loud, still hurt.

*** 

Days later, Buck and Eddie stood in the middle of Eddie’s kitchen. They had just finished dinner and Christopher had gone to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Eddie put away the leftovers while Buck wiped down the counter. “Damn it, Eddie. What it would take for you to kiss me?” Buck flung the dishcloth on the counter and spoon around to face Eddie. 

Eddie froze, a place of leftover lasagna in his hand. He looked at Buck with wide eyes. “Not a stupid dare, that’s for sure,” he put the plate in the microwave and closed the microwave door. 

“Then what? Just tell me!”

Eddie’s eyes blazed, his jaw clenched, cheeks red with anger. “If I were to kiss you, it’d be because you wanted it! Not because of some stupid dare you came up because you were bored and wanted to have some fun.”

Buck opened and closed his mouth, speechless. “You… you’d kiss me? If I wanted it?”

Eddie clenched his jaw and looked away. “My point is, I’m not going to kiss you because you dared me to. So, can you drop the whole dare stuff now?”

“No.”

“Buck.” Eddie growled. 

Buck inhaled sharply and held his breath for a moment before letting it out. “I want you to kiss me.”

“You don’t quit, do you?” Eddie spun around.

Buck grabbed Eddie’s forearm and stepped closer to him. “I want you to kiss me. I want to kiss you.” Buck bit his lip. “That was the whole point of the stupid dare.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his nose, standing perfectly still. “Let me get this straight-”

“Not so straight.”

“-you dared me to kiss you, because you wanted to kiss me?”

Buck nodded. 

“Why in hell couldn't you have just said so?” Eddie shook his head. “Why all the games?”

Buck looked down at his feet, shrugging his shoulder. Now that he thought of it, Eddie was right. Why had he dared Eddie to kiss him, instead of telling him how he felt?

“What am I going to do with you?” 

Buck stepped closer to Eddie, staring at his eyes. “Kiss me?” He wasn’t sure if that was a request, a command, or a question. 

Eddie reached for the back of Buck’s neck and pulled him closer. He pecked Buck’s lips and pulled away. “There. A kiss.”

Buck blinked rapidly. That was it? He frowned; he wanted a real kiss. 

Buck slid his hand up Eddie’s forearm and over his bicep. With his other hand he grabbed the front of Eddie’s t-shirt and yanked him forward. Eddie huffed, his hand around Buck’s his neck tightened.

“When I said kiss, that’s not what I meant.”

“No?” Eddie smirked. “You’ll have to be more specific. Tell me what you want?”

Buck leaned all the way into Eddie’s personal space and murmured against his lips. “This.” He pressed his lips against Eddie’s, tilting his head to the left to avoid bumping their noses. Nothing ruined the moment more than noses getting in the way of a kiss. Buck caught Eddie’s soft bottom lip between his. Accepting the kiss, Eddie parted his lips, his breath hot against Buck’s lips as he nipped and licked at them.

Heart racing, Buck whimpered. He pushed against Eddie’s body, backing him up against the counter. Without breaking the kiss, Eddie lifted himself on the counter, sitting with his legs on either side of Buck’s body. For once, Eddie was taller than Buck and Buck had to tilt his head back to continue kissing. 

Breathing heavily and their heart hammering in their chests, Buck and Eddie slowly pulled away from each other’s lips. 

“I should have dared you to kiss me sooner.” Buck gazed at Eddie, running his palms over Eddie’s thighs. 

Eddie laughed and shook his head, his hair tickling Buck’s forehead. Wounding his arms around Buck’s neck, Eddie pulled him closer. Just before their lips met, Eddie paused. “Kiss me. I dare you.”


End file.
